You're Not Alone
by synchrogirl
Summary: A one-shot between Usagi and Rei before they fight during the last season. Rei's promise to never leave Usagi helps her to find her inner strengh and deal with what has and will happen to her friends, herself and Rei- and also to defeat Galaxia.


Hey Everyone! This is a one-shot is of a convocation between Rei {Ray/Rae} and Usagi {Serena}. **ONLY USAGI, REI AND THE STARLIGHTS ARE ALIVE AT THIS POINT! {I know this is not how it really works!} This takes place just before the battle in which Rei dies. I AM NOT FOLLOWING THE MAGMA OR ANIME EXACTLY! I do not own any of the sailor senshi {sailor scouts}. Nor do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
You're Not Alone**  
By: synchrogirl  
  
The young warrior of Mars sat in a cave, still in battle outfit, with her eyes closed. Rei was sitting in the darkness, trying to piece together what was happening._ It all happened so fast. First the inners, than the betrayal of the outers! All the loyal friends Eternal Sailor Moon and I had. Makes one wonder if they can trust the starlights at this point! I don't even know what their exact motives are!_ Could she actually entrust them with helping to protect Eternal Sailor Moon? Did they even believe that Eternal Sailor Moon could win against Galaxia? Would they even want to protect Eternal Sailor Moon when it was a choice between their life or hers'?   
  
A familiar voice broke into her chain of thought.  
  
"Rei...."  
  
Rei recognized the voice. Eternal Sailor Moon's. Usagi's. Why had she called her Rei instead of Sailor Mars? She mentally slapped herself for worrying over such a stupid thing. Did it matter anymore?  
  
"Rei....," Usagi, also in battle attire, called out again.  
  
Rei looked up at her friend. Usagi's saddened eyes looked into her own. She saw what was hurting Usagi so much. The fact that the people Usagi and her held dear were gone. All of their friends were dead. Every outer and inner senshi except for them. The Sailor Starlights were the only other senshi left. And they were yet to be trusted.  
  
"Hey...how's it going?," Rei said, moving over to make room for her friend.  
  
"When this is all over, what's the first thing your going to do?"  
  
Rei smiled at her friend. Just like Usagi to try and lighten her spirits. "I'm going to finish my history paper that's two weeks over due."  
  
"Your going to do homework? Why would you do that, when they're SO many other things! I know that the first thing I'm gonna do is something normal. I'm going to.... I'm going to fight with you!"  
  
Rei softly laughed. She hadn't laughed in a while. "I'll be happy to oblige. Beats history any day."  
  
"Rei....can I ask you a question? About...everything that's going on?"  
  
Rei titled her head. "Shoot."  
  
"What do you think is going to happen Rei?"  
  
Rei's eyes widened as she was quite taken back at the comment. "We're going to win Usagi. We're going to win. All of our friend's sacrifices are not going to be just cast away." Rei stopped, lowering her voice when she spoke again. "You are going to stop Galaxia, Usagi."  
  
Usagi now had tears running down her face. "How- how do you kn-know? Makoko ran in front of me when I was brainwashed, saving my life. Minako and Ami.... they died saving my life too. Mamoru was killed in front of me. Michiru, Setsuna, Harkua and Hotaru all died trying to protect me from having to face of against Galaxia! Even though they ended up killing each other and themselves in the end... It's not fair....can-can you promise me something, Rei?"  
  
"Promise you what, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi thrust her hand in front of her, pinky finger extended out towards Rei. "That you'll never leave me like the other did. That we'll be together till the end."  
  
Rei's ruby eyes were struggling to hold tears in. She knew what was going to eventually happen to her. She wasn't going to be there when Usagi delivered the final blow to Galaxia that won the battle for their side. Her duty was to protect Usagi, just like all the others had too. She wasn't going to be there like Usagi wanted her to be. Her next battle would be her last.  
  
"Usagi," Rei's voice was deadly calm. "Can...I make you a promise, instead?"  
  
Usagi eyes flooded with confusion. "Rei? Why won't you promise me? Why? You're not going to die, Rei! You're-"  
  
Rei grabbed her friend by the shoulders, leaning in so their foreheads almost touched; her eyes wide and emotional. "I promise you that no matter what I will be with you till the end. No matter in what type of form it is. I may not be with you here... physically.... but I will always be with you here spiritually." She released her friend and looked down. "Usagi, you've been there for me. Even if we've fought a lot over the years, I've always considered you a best friend. Not some cry baby leader." Rei looked up tears running down her cheeks.   
  
"Rei, you're going to live through-"  
  
Rei grabbed Usagi's hands, leaning in with tear filled eyes. She was afraid. So very afraid. Not just of dying, but afraid for Usagi. Her friend was going to be facing off against the deadliest enemy. What if something did happen to her? "Every single time in the past you've defeated the enemy without fail. Yeah, I was worried for a bit....but then I realized something. I never had to worry. You always had that inner strength. Always. No matter how hard the circumstances were, you were strong and pulled through. And that's how I know that, just like every other time, you'll pull through for us." Rei smiled, no longer afraid for Usagi. She had answered her own question. Nothing would happen to her. "Don't you see, Usagi? This is your density. To defeat Galaxia."  
  
Usagi looked down. "Not if it means everyone I care for dies."  
  
Rei reached over and grabbed a bag. "Look here." Rei pulled out the transformer – wand type things all their fellow senshi used to use. Venus. Jupiter. Mercury. Earth{Tuxedo Karmen}. Saturn. Uranus. Pluto. Neptune. Rei ran her fingers over them, smiling as if remembering good times. She lifted her head level to Usagi's. "Here. They're for you."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I don't want them."  
  
"You're afraid, Usagi," Rei observed quietly.  
  
"Wouldn't you be?," Usagi cried back, though her tears.  
  
"You're afraid to take them because if you do, you won't have anything to hold on to."  
  
"I accept that they're all dead. What more do you want?!"  
  
"Do you know why their wands were left behind?"  
  
Usagi remained quiet as she looked at them, tears growing more frequent running down her cheeks.   
  
"They were left behind for you. They could of just vanished, but they didn't. Each and every one of them are on our side, Usagi. Even death couldn't tear our team apart. They want you all to know that no matter what they're here for you- they know, just like me, that you'll win." Rei put them back in the bag.   
  
Usagi began to cry uncontrollably, throwing herself onto Rei. "I don't want you to die- I don't want to die! I don't want to be alone! I-I want this to be over! I'm....I'm so scared...."  
  
Rei wrapped her arms around her friend. "Your not alone You never were and never will be. We're a team. _All_ of us," Rei said talking towards the wall. She knew that the Sailor Starlights had just arrived to find them. She also felt their shock when they realized Rei knew they were there. The trio left silently.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"I want to give you this." Rei pulled out her transformer-wand. She passed the fire red rod to her friend. Usagi took it in her hands reverentially, holding it gently. She had a hard time looking at it, for the tears in her eyes blurred her vision until was a red blob. She closed her eyes and turned her head opposite Rei, so her friend wouldn't see anymore tears. Especially ones shed for her. _Rei...you wouldn't give this to me until you were sure that...you would...would...  
_  
A big explosion erupted, interrupting Usagi's thoughts.  
  
Rei bravely smiled at her friend. It was time. This is the round that she wasn't going to make it though. "Usagi? Come on. We don't have a lot of time," Rei's voice threating to break out with cries of fear. She got up, towards the cave entrance, trying to determine where Galaxia was. "Time to face off against Galexia. Ready?"   
  
"I promise Rei."  
  
Rei, shocked, looked behind her.  
  
Usagi wiped her eyes. "I promise that I'll stay strong, if you promise never to leave me in any way, shape or form."  
  
Rei smiled. "I promise, Usagi." Usagi came up to her and latched pinky's with her own. Rei gave in to her soft side, giving her friend what just might be her last hug ever.   
  
Usagi watched as Rei broke the hug, and stood in front of her, ready to face Galaxia, who she could see in the distance. She positioned herself in front of her leader.   
  
Usagi stood up too, summoning all her courage. She squeezed Rei's wand in her left hand, realizing it had been there the whole time. The surface felt unsmooth to her touch. Slowly she raised it, shocked at what she found.   
  
Along the surface of the wand, three words were carved into it.  
  
_You're not alone._  
  
Usagi looked up at Rei ahead of her. A smile came to her lips, all fear vanished.   
  
_Yesterday I was not alone. Tomorrow I will not be alone. Today I am not alone.   
  
But right now, this is today.   
  
And today I fight._


End file.
